


Sweet Release Of Death

by FallenEnemy



Category: Fairy Tail, RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gore, Harems, Lemons, OOC Natsu, Op Natsu, Smarter Natsu, Stronger Natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenEnemy/pseuds/FallenEnemy
Summary: Death, the end of the beginning, the beginning of the end. There are two types of people in the world, those who fear death and those who embrace death. Natsu Dragneel embraces death, the faster it comes the better, the only thing that can finally end the voices. He wants death, the Sweet Release Of Death. Rated M for Gore, Lemons, and more gore. Affiliation: Empire.





	Sweet Release Of Death

**"Hunt or be hunted," ~Speaking~**

**"Fight for the future or die in the present," ~Communications~**

**'Only the strongest will prevail,' ~Thinking~**

**Crack ~Sounds~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**The Golden Rule**

* * *

 

In a land far far away is a land of suffering and corruption, a land where blades clash and blood is split. The blood of the weak and the strong quenches the thirst of many who live in these lands just to scrap by today where tomorrow is just a dream everyone wants see.

In this land nature hunts for humankind, called Danger Beasts, these creatures want the blood of the humans to see tomorrow, but there is a small group of Danger Beasts that just kill for fun. Much like a creature that storms a small village located in a very dangerous place, a place located right on the side of an active volcano that is constantly oozing with lava everyday.

The village is usually protected by the lava surrounding the village's area but today is their end. A black scaly, four legged, SSS-Class Danger Beast devours Human flesh while burning their homes to the ground. This beast has a name among the humans, that name is Aconlogia, The Black Dragon of Apocalypse. Aconologia breaths the fires of death itself, a black flame that sends its victims to the void itself. In the dark only its black scales can warn one of its presence.

Village men, woman, and children are eaten, burned, or crushed by Aconologia. The dragon roars into the ashed covered sky as village people scramble to safety inside caves insides the volcano.

Screams whisper behind the dragon roars as the black dragon picks up a woman raises it up to his mouth. She sobs and shakes her head as she tries to break free from the dragon's grip but nothing works. This only tightens its grip around her and she screams even louder as her ribs crush from the force.

Tears fall from her cheeks as she sees the dragon's bloodied mouth open to reveal his gory mouth, covered in blood, body parts, and clothing of past victims. The last thing she sees is red as the dragon bites off her top half of her body right off. The dragon drops the remaining lower body to the ground as it looks for another victim.

"To the CAVE! Everyone run to the cave!" A man orders as he points to a large cave opening 100 yards from his position. Some run to the cave, others try to help the wounded get to the cave, and a few only stay with their fallen families to embrace death.

The dragon ignores the cave and looks up to find that the volcano as erupted and molten lava is raining from the skies, raining right on the village, on it. It roars of the pain of this hot liquid that burns into his skin like an acid. It ignores the pain and continues to kill as many humans as it can before the lava consumes the village.

Inside the cave is exacted 100 villagers of woman and children, the men stayed behind to distract/kill the Danger Beast that tries to kill them. The villager leader, a 30 year old woman with a busty chest and wide hips, she only wears a simple leather top and bottom that clings on to her body with a unique white scarf around her waist. Her tan skin is covered in red tattoos, her long pink hair is tired to a pony tail. She looks at the raining lava.

The village leader stands in front of the cave with a frown on her face, "Seal the cave," She orders as she walks into the cave, where the sobs of children and woman bounce off the stone walls of the cold damp cave.

A group of woman by a very large boulder nod their heads then start to push the boulder to seal the cave after the village leader entered the cave.

"WAIT! DON'T SEAL THE CAVE! WE'RE STILL OUT HERE!" They hear men scream as they run toward the cave with wounded in their company.

The men scream as they run toward the cave, dropping their wounded, pushing away other survivors, all just to get to the cave. Sadly it is a slaughter, if one didn't die from the raining lava, it was the dragon, and if it wasn't the dragon, it was other humans. One teenage man, one with brown hair stabs a man in the back just to be first in line to reach the cave. The boulder slowly starts to close the cave but the teen keeps on running, all while other men die behind him screaming in pain, fear, and anger.

The village leader shacks her head, "He won't make it," She mumbles as she watches the teen sprint toward the door, 30 yards away from the cave entrance. The boy screams as he dives as the last second to get inside the cave. He makes it into the cave, but he screams in pain as something crushes both his legs. The boulder rolled on his legs before it sealed the cave. The pain is unbearable as he frails around to try and stop the pain, tears roll down his eyes as his stinging, burning pain takes his lower legs by storm.

Women whimper in fear while children only cry louder as the boy lets out a powerful cry as he crawls forward, ripping his skin and slowly tearing his bone apart. The traumatic sight makes others tries to stop the screams b covering their ears while others pray to their gods to stop the voices in their head. They have seen their fair share of death but this is just traumatic, a man just got his legs crushed like a flatten ball by there own people.

While the the villagers loose their composure, the Village leaders only looks at him with blank eyes, 'Useless,' She thinks and plans to end him before he can bring down the group.

The boy screams for 10 minutes straight removing his lower legs from his body, but he finally frees himself as he feels his legs lose their feeling. Blood soaks the stone beneath him as he looks up at the Village Leader, exhausted, scared, and slightly relieved to survive the whole event.

"Natsu, my son, kill him," The Village Leader orders and gives a small homemade blade of bone to someone out of sight.

"W-what?" The boy mumbles as he watches the village leader stand up and turn to him.

"You are bleeding, wounded, you are only a liability to us now. A waste of food and space," She explains as a young boy walks to the leg less teen with a blade in his hands. Natsu couldn't be older than 7, wearing a pair of tan leather shorts with homemade saddles. Natsu also has spiky salmon hair just like his mother.

A sob comes from the teen as he watches the boy walk toward him, blank onyx eyes staring into his soul.

"Natsu please NO! Don't do this!" The teen pleas and looks for a way to delay his death.

"Only the strong will survive," Natsu mumbles.

"NO NATSU!" He screams as he turns to a corner away from the boy and he starts to crawl. Each 'step' is painful and unforgiving for the teen, but the boy keep following him. The teen leaves a trail of his blood, severed skin and ripped clothes behind as he crawls away, he's scared for his life. His own people are throwing him to the bear, and this bear is a child with a bone knife.

"That's my son," The village leader praises as the boy stops in a corner, whimpering to himself, to afraid to turn around.

"PLEASE HELP ME! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! HELP ME!" He cries but no one comes to his call, everyone knows not to stand in the way of the Dragneel family, they will kill anyone who stands in their way, friend or foe.

Natsu doesn't waste another second as he pins the teen to the ground and starts to stab his back, shacking him in the back relentlessly, making blood coat the blade and Natsu's body. His screams fall onto deaf ears while Natsu approaches him.

The teens cries and wails echo in the cave as Natsu's stabs him to death, 30 stabs to 250 stabs Natsu makes one sloppy mess trying to kill the teen. Natsu is now covered in the blood of his victim with the teen on his back. The teen's stomach is gutted open with a horrific expression on his face.

Natsu only gets off the body and looks at his work, "Good my son, you did what was right, always remember the golden rule," His mother assures and hugs her son from behind, resting his G-cup breasts on his spiky salmon hair.

"Only the strong will survive," The boy whispers on instinct from the worlds Golden Rule.

The small boy closes his eyes from his mother's soft touch as the sounds of pain, sounds of suffering pass by. The screams of the men who are dying outside don't stop for several hours, but when they do, so does the roars from Acnologia. They hear a thud outside the cave.

Then what comes next is truly horrifying, blood, blood flows through the cracks of the entrance and fills the cave. People start to panic but Natsu's mother smiles as the blood covers her feet.

"The dragon is dead," She assures as she hugs Natsu tightly.

"Chief what do we do?" Someone asks.

"The boulder isn't moving one bit, we have food and water for a few months for only 50 people, with...100 people that's only a few weeks," The village aid reports.

"Drink the blood," She orders as she sits down in the flowing blood that fills up the cave slowly.

"C-chief?"

"Come now my son, let this be a test of who is the strongest of us all," She explains and cups her hands in the blood and drinks a hand full of blood, having a feeling that this blood is from the fallen danger beast.

No one else questions the chief and they start drinking the blood. All 100 women and children drink the blood. It didn't take long before the people started to chock on the blood, it was putting voices in their head all while burning them from the inside. Some people actually got burned from touching the blood, like an acid it burned through their hands.

One by one the woman and children drop dead on the stone floor with wide eyes of suffering reflecting off their eyes. The horror of friends and family dying in front of Natsu breaks him, the burning in his soul and the voices in his head with the voices of his screaming family burn into his head. His mother taught him to embrace death once it comes, it only means you are too weak for the world so you must die. Even at his age he is ready to die, ready to die with his mother, with his family. Now Natsu and his mother are the last members of the Dragneel Clan.

Sadly Natsu's mother was at her last moments, the poison of the blood flows through her and she is lying down in the blood with Natsu holding her hand.

"Mama...is this the end for us?" Natsu asks, they are the only two people who aren't screaming in pain. The pain in their souls, they embraced it and hiding their discomfort behind blank stares.

Natsu's mother smiles and holds his hand, "For m-me my son...you will live, I just know it. You have been chosen to be the strongest out of all of us Natsu. Our people will die today but you will live in our name," She assures and starts to tear up.

Natsu shakes his head, "Mama I don't want to be alone! Let me die with you!" He cries and drinks more blood to try and kill himself.

She only chuckles, "You're time is not now my son, grow stronger Natsu, for me, for your people," She whispers as she feels a force around her heart and crush it. She dies in seconds and the last thing she sees is her son calling her, but she closes her eyes and smiles.

'Goodbye my son,' She thinks and lets out her final breath.

"No no no no MAMA!" Natsu shakes his mother but she doesn't wake up.

After a few moments of taking in that he is alone, surrounded by the bodies of his family, the corpses of the people he loves. Confused and scared, Natsu only morns the deaths of his family and screams, wails while more blood fills the after screaming to the heavens, the misery turns to rage, turns to anger, he wants hurt something. Then the voices in his head stop and he feels his whole body burn with his rage.

He lets out a powerful roar as something snaps inside him and turns his body into black flames. With pure rage Natsu slowly stands to his feet, burning the blood into red steam. The flame only last for a few seconds as it dies out, leaving Natsu exhausted and broken mentally. The boy lies on his dead mother's body and snuggles against his mother's white scarf, then cries himself to sleep. To a place where he can forget today and push on to tomorrow.

...

..

.

Natsu stayed in the cave for one week, he got used to the smell of the dead bodies and blood. He wanted to stay with his family in the cave but the voices in his head keep nagging him to kill. Now Natsu cradles himself next to his mother's body, hands in his face.

_'Kill me...'_

_'The pain...it won't stop,'_

_'AHhHH!'_

Voices of people scream in Natsu's head and it is driving him insane. Natsu rocks back and forth trying to stop the voices.

_'Use the power...kill them all,'_

_'Burn them all!'_

_'Make them beg for mercy!'_

Another demonic voice calls him to use his flame he used a week ago. Natsu looks at his hands and they are trembling.

_'O-okay...y-you win...YOU WIN!...JUST STOP TALKING!'_ Natsu gives in and slowly rises to him feet.

_'Good boy, now kill them all...kill them all now. You'll know where to find them boy,'_ The voice says.

Natsu looks at the boulder that seals the cave, "I-I know what to do," He whispers as he walks to it. His hands lights up into the darks flames of before.

"Kill them all," He repeats as he cocks his left fist back and unleashes and powerful punch on the boulder in his way.

...

..

.

BOOM

* * *

  **10 years later**

* * *

 

"The notorious serial killer, End, strikes again in a small village north of the capital. As usual everything as far as the eye can see was burned to ash, homes, bodies, and even the land itself wasn't safe of End's wrath. Imperial guards arrived on the scene and returned empty handed once again on any traces on this genocidal man. This only brings more questions: who is this man? What does he want and why does he continue to attack the Empire? Only time will tell as this horrific chase unfolds," An old man reads the local newspaper in a very fancy elegant dinning room with only another person sitting at the other end of the table, he is a little boy with green hair and is wearing a fancy robe, as if he was a person of high status.

He is the Empire's Prime Minister, Prime Minister Honest, a large man with long white hair and a beard. He reads the news article casually why he eats some cooked pork with his free hand.

"This End is scaring the people and taking our land, Minister what should I do about this man?" The boy asks as he reads the same article with a different newspaper.

"Your highness, his bounty has only increased since we first charged End. The brave adventurers that seek fortune always come back in body bags when they take the bounty. I suggest that we send our best and brightest warrior to finish this man of terror once and for all," Honest suggests.

The boy, the emperor, smiles and nods his head, "That sounds like a wonderful idea Minister, we should do that," He agrees and looks to a maid by the door.

"Bring us General Esdeath please," He orders.

"O-of course your highness," She assures and quickly walks out the room to fetch General Esdeath.

The minister smiles wickedly, 'General Esdeath is a monster if not worse than this End, I'm sure she will bring him to his knees and beg for mercy, oh such a fine woman to have around,' He plans as he rubs his hands together.

They hear as the door opens, "General Esdeath has arrived your highness," The maid introduces and lets a dangerous woman into the room.

General Esdeath is a slim figured woman with a high sex appeal but with a killer intent. Even though her uniform shows off her cleavage, that's to show of her mark dead center on her chest. She is a tall, beautiful woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She takes off her officer's hat and bows to the Emperor in respect.

"You called?"

"Ah yes General Esdeath, I apologize for the rude calling but I have another mission for you," The boy explains.

"Not at all your highness, I am here to serve," She assures with a soft tone.

"Thank you General, you are invaluable to the Empire, for your mission it is a bounty you see. Your target, the man the people call End,"

Her eyes soften of the name, she heard so many wonderful things about this man. Killing and slaughtering the weak over and over again all around the Empire, with the power to blend flame to his will she is her exact opposite. A worthy opponent End is to her.

"As you wish, I shall depart at once," She assures.

The boy smiles, "Thank you General, happy hunting,"

Esdeath nods her head and walks out of the room as she puts on her hat with a devilish smile on her lips, "You are mine End," She whispers and plans all the nasty things she is going to do to him once she finds him.

* * *

**Hours Later**

* * *

 

In a snowy forest in the middle of night is where End lingers, where Natsu lingers. For 10 long years Natsu has been searching for a way to end the voices in his head but killing is the only effective way to end them. He doesn't want to kill but he refuses to let the voices take over his body, so he resorts to killing.

First he started to kill when he couldn't take the voices anymore, but that led to massive headaches in the aftermath of the bloodshed. That's when Natsu decided to kill bandits he cave across, but they weren't enough to smother the voices. Finally, Natsu gave in to his voices and decided to kill anyone he comes across, friend or foe, just to end the voices.

He started small with convoys, camps, then finally villages. He left nothing behind once he let his blood lust run free. Burned everything to ash, people, homes, even the surrounding area just to eliminate all evidence of their existence.

Obviously this gave him some attention to the local empire, they sent all kinds of warriors after him to kill him, but they never had the power to kill him. That's when Natsu realized that he has another option to end the voices, death. If he can find a stronger opponent, maybe he/she will kill him, ending the voices for good, and finally reuniting him with his village again.

His purpose is now to find the strongest person alive and challenge them to a duel to the death. So he welcomed challengers from the Empire, but they all died by his hand, but he has a feeling that today will be his last.

Natsu currently sits in a ice dark cave meditating. Dragneel has changed over the past 10 year. He's a tall, strong, and handsome young man only wearing some baggy black shorts and black combat boots he stole from a convoy he destroyed a few weeks ago. The pants have gold trimmings with gold skulls at the end, his pants stay to his waist with a black belt with a silver buckle, which is covered by his white scarf he always keeps on him.

Through battle he has grown to have a healthy amount of muscles and scars, but his scars all are too small for the eye can see. Due because Natsu has gained a powerful regenerative ability that heals his wounds quickly. Minor scars are healed instantly while the scars he still holds are the ones he got from before he lost his family.

Those 10 years Natsu has grown adapt to this new blood that runs through his veins, he thinks that all the abilities that the dragon once used, now belong to him. All its traits are now his, enhanced senses such as smell and sight, abnormal strength, even the ability to hibernate. Everything it had is his, but more importantly its fire.

On top of gaining the powers of The black dragon Acnologia, his life with his village has taught him to love nature. The beauty of life and the beauty of death, over the years nature has been Natsu's best friend. Hiding him from the world and giving him a place to sleep in for those lonely nights. Now if he ever had to, he could use the environment to hide, or even ambush someone.

As Natsu meditates, he waits for a strong force that hunts for him. A woman he detects, a strong one at that, with the smell of Winter itself.

_'She is different from the past warriors I've fought, she smells like a danger beast...like me,'_ He notes as he hears a foot step echo in the cave.

His hear twitches but he keeps in place, he hears the woman slowly sneak up behind him and the sounds of ice fill his ear as the air around him begins to cool down even further.

"So you finally decided to show yourself," Natsu softly whispers, feeling a ice blade against the back of his neck.

"You are End? You're appearance is...underwhelming," She taunts.

Natsu chuckles, "That's what they all say,"

Esdeath raises an eyebrow, 'This may be better than what I expected,' She thinks.

She watches how Natsu rises from the ground and he begins to let off a hot aura, her ice blade even starts to melt. Her eyes widen of this strange phenomenon as she watches her ice blade melt to water.

"What is this?" She mumbles as Natsu turns to her with his hands lit ablaze.

Esdeath looks at his hands, 'Who is this man?' She thinks but is interrupted as Natsu fires a left punch at her face. She dodges it with ease and summons an ice wall to give herself some room between her enemy.

Dragneel only watches with soft eyes as if he was testing her for her combat ability, "You came to kill me didn't you?" He asks.

"So what if I did?" She mocks, waiting for him to make the next move.

"Then what did you come here for? Why did you draw a blade on me?" He counters.

"I will have your head, after I have a little fun with you End," She gives in and licks her lips just ogling his abs.

He ignores her lustful eyes and readies himself for combat, "Then prepare yourself for battle," He warns and charges her.

Such brute force is something Esdeath is quite familiar with but his fire melted her ice so he must pack a serious punch, but she tests his strength but summoning another ice wall to protect herself with. His knuckles crush the ice in front of him while melting the ice around him, but his fist zooms past her cheek, "You are a woman of ice," He mumbles as he cocks back his fist and punches again, just to hit another ice wall.

"And you a man of fire," She plays along with his conversation in battle all while evading his punches.

"How poetic, how about you stop hiding behind your ice and fight me!" He yells as he raises his hand into the air to summon a trail of fire that traps the two into a battleground. The ice melts with his dark flame, but this doesn't stop Esdeath from making more ice.

Esdeath feels her heart race of such power she has never seen before, if this man surrenders oh she is going to make him hers. He is a fine warrior and worthy to be at her side, End is leaps and bounds better than what she expected. She could be love, love with this man's raw power and his deadly flame, but if he survives this fight, then only will she be convinced that she is in love.

"A fight you ask, then a fight you shall get!" She assures with joy and summons another ice blade and throws it at him.

He melts it before it can even touch him but only to find Esdeath smiling at him with another blade in her hand, this doesn't surprise him as Esdeath tries to pierce him with her ice blade. The blade is sharp so it easily rips through his right lower stomach and locks into his blood. Natsu doesn't even flinch as he uppercuts Esdeath's gut, sending her back away from him.

Natsu doesn't look at his wound, but keeps his eyes on Esdeath, "Is that all you have, a small toothpick?" He taunts as he crosses his arms.

"I have more skills up my sleeve End, you are MINE!" She yells as she clenches her fist in front of her, making the ice inside Natsu blow up, his wound explodes and makes him stagger to the side as blood sprays out of his gaping wound, he looks down to the ground as blood spills all over the ice beneath him.

Esdeath smiles, "You are done for," She whispers to herself and slowly walks up to Natsu.

She laughs, "Oh what a sight, I don't know how such a man fought off the Empire for so long. How do you feel to have your stomach blow to bits? This is only the begin-" She tries to break him down mentally but Natsu only looks at her with kind eyes, as if he was in love.

"You are the one I've been searching for," He whispers, turning off his fire around his fists and around the two of them.

She takes a step back in shock, "W-what?!" She mumbles as she watches his wound heal in a matter of seconds.

Natsu smile brightly and walks up to Esdeath, "I've been looking for someone like you," He says as he places his hand on her cheek affectionately.

The General only blushes of his touch and her heart clenches with love from his bright smile, "E-End?" She whispers, the change of attitude is baffling to her, but if this means End surrenders to her. Then she will take it, End is a unique man with a special ability opposite from hers.

"Will you...kill me?" He asks.

"Kill you?" She mumbles, what a strange way to ask for death but she must keep this man alive it would be a waste if she just killed him here and now after the show he put up for her.

"I've been searching for a warrior stronger than me, just so they can kill me, and you are that warrior, so please. Will you kill me?" He asks.

Esdeath takes a moment to think her next actions, which could change the outcome of whether she can have Natsu join the Empire with her or die in this cave. She thinks of the Empire's thoughts of bringing a murderer to the ranks of the Empire's army but this murderer will be hers and there is nothing that can keep them apart now.

That's when she realized, he survived the fight, and on top of that he is surrendering to her. With these clues Esdeath finally can conclude that she is in love with End, this strange fire bending man. She can't kill this man, she must learn more about this man before they are taken way by death, but if she refuses to kill him now, then he might run from her. So she'll delay the inevitable,

"Only if you help me complete my mission," She warns.

Natsu nods his head eagerly, "Anything,"

"M-my mission is to...is to serve the Empire till my death. If you help me full fill my mission, then I swear I will end you life so we both can go to the afterlife together," She lies, her body wants Natsu and if that means to lie to him then she must do what she must do.

Dragneel takes a moment to think, 'I wanted her to kill me now, but if she promises to kill me then that is all that matters. She is the only one that ever landed a blow that bad on me. I just know she is the one and I won't lose this chance to find my one true opponent worthy of taking my life,' He thinks and decides to agree to her plan.

"Okay...I'll help you on your mission, but do you promise to take my life once we are at our final breaths?" He asks.

'I'll take more than your life my beloved,' She plans as she smiles.

"Of course, just stay with me and all your wishes will come true," She assures.

Natsu's expression softens and he gives her his biggest smile, "Then I will follow you anywhere..." He trails off, not remember her name.

"Esdeath, call me Esdeath," She whispers, blushing madly of his innocent smile.

"Esdeath...what a wonderful name, Esdeath, " He repeats, liking the name for all the wrong reasons, the name of a killer in his opinion, his killer.

"My name is Natsu Esdeath, Natsu Dragneel," He introduces himself.

The general doesn't know why but his last name Dragneel makes her excited sexually, making Natsu sound like a wild man, a beast, but she will have her fun with Natsu in the future.

"Shall we go...Natsu?" She asks.

"Of course, where to?" He asks as picks up Esdeath bridal style then grabs his a his black jacket, which has the same golden trims and golden skulls as he pants does.

"To the Empire's capital, north of here,"

...

..

.

"The what?"

* * *

  **The Capital The Next Day**

* * *

 

Natsu took his killer to the Capital as requested, soldiers and civilians as questionable looks on their faces as they watched Natsu, now wearing his jacket, take Esdeath to the capital with him carrying her like she was his lover.

"Is that guy crazy?"

"I didn't know Esdeath has a boyfriend,"

"He must be just as crazy as Esdeath if he can make Esdeath smile like that,"

"Who is that guy? He looks like an foreigner with that hair,"

"Shut up she's looking at us,"

The two hear as Natsu takes Esdeath up a large staircase that leads to the Emperor's palace's entrance. Two Emperor sentries guard a large golden gate with spears in their hands. They salute as they see General Esdeath,

"General? Back so soon?" A guard asks as the other one orders the gate to be opened.

"Yes, tell the Emperor of my arrival I have my target, End, with me," She orders as she caresses Natsu's cheek, making him smile oddly. He feels a strange feeling in his heart, like when his mother would teach him how to hunt outside the village. He liked it, it was like a piece of heaven opened up in his heart.

_'I love it when he smiles like that,'_ She admits, every time she sees him smile she falls more in love with Natsu.

The two walk in the place with the two guards trying their best not to look at Natsu,

"Is that End?"

"Damn what did she do to him, he's like her servant or something,"

"Better him than me, besides he's a scumbag of a mur-" The guard admits but he is frozen in ice before he can finish the sentence.

"If I hear anyone talk to my End like that again...they're finished, understood?!" She asks with stern eyes scanning the gatehouse.

The guards nod their head in fear of her wraith, "Yes ma'm,"

"Good, inside the place now N-I mean End, we must meet the Emperor to officially make you mine," She explains, she doesn't want anyone to know Natsu's true name, that a secret only the two of them will know.

"Of course," He says and takes Esdeath into the grand palace, leaving a frozen solder behind at the gatehouse.

...

..

.

"So this is...End?" The Emperor asks as he sits in his throne.

Esdeath and Natsu take a knee to the lord but Natsu only is on his knee because Esdeath told him to, not because he wanted to. Natsu thought the Emperor would be older but he could care less about a leader, the only leader he cares about is his mother. She is a strong, wise woman that only did what was best for her people and for him. She taught him everything that he knows from combat, survival, and even reproduction, but that's a story for another time.

"Yes this is the notorious End your highness, but he wishes to serve the Empire, to serve me," She explains.

"Oh really? I'm sure if you, General, has tamed this man then I see that you have this man under control. I believe that he will make and excellent addition to the Empire's arsenal," He assures.

The large man next to him almost chocks on a piece of meat in his mouth, this makes the Emperor look at him, "Minister is something wrong?"

The man laughs and pats his stomach, "No no not at all your excellency, I...I'm just a little surprised that you would let a man such as End join our grand army, but you are a wise and just emperor so I trust you with this choice," He assures.

"Oh I see I thank you Minister you never drove me wrong, General, I hereby permit End to your control. He is all yours now," He declares.

A smile grows on Esdeath's face, which makes all the people, besides the boy, fear for whatever she is thinking about.

"I thank you Emperor, we shall take our leave," She explains and stands up.

"Of course, till you next assignment," He dismisses.

Esdeath puts on her hat again and walks away from the throne with Natsu next to her, "Where do we go now Esdeath?"

"To the barracks, you must meet a good friend of my, her name is Najenda," She explains as the two leave the room.

* * *

**Barracks, Briefing Room**

* * *

 

The two reached a room a large 6-chaired table with a window overlooking a garden outside, when they enter the room they find a woman Esdeath's age standing by the window.

She is wearing a sleeveless black-zip up with a black skirt, long white socks and black boots. Her hair is tied to a nice pony tail which rests on her right breasts. With fair skin, purple eyes and white hair Natsu finds her very beautiful and attractive.

'There's that feeling again...it burns...but a good burn,' He notes the more he looks at the woman, it's just something about her that makes his heart skip a beat.

She turns to the two and she smirks, "Back so soon, I thought you said the search was going to take a few days?"

"That was the plan but End was expecting me,"

"So how did it go," She asks, ignoring Natsu who stands next to her.

"I'll tell you after you meet a new member of our army," She explains.

The woman scans Natsu and nods her head in approval, "You'll fit right in here in the Empire, name's General Najenda, you?"

Natsu then looks her dead in the eyes, "End,"

Her eyes widen, "What did you say?"

"End...that's what people call me,"

The three stare at each other for a few minutes, Natsu and Esdeath looking at a confused and baffled Najenda.

"ESDEATH!" Najenda snaps.

"What is it now Najenda?"

"You brought a murderer to the palace?!" She exclaims.

"It's not like he's going to kill anyone here, I have him under control," She assures while she waves her hand playfully.

"He's End...END! He burned down villages and killed hundreds, maybe thousands of people!" She points out.

"That is all true...that is why Esdeath will kill me," He explains causally.

"What?" Najenda asks, that's a strange why to say I'm going to die.

"I'll explain later, Najenda do you have an assignment?" She asks.

"Uh oh...no I don't have one why?"

"Well then, would you like to join us?"

"Join 'us'?"

"Yes, I'm going to show End around, would you like to accompany us?"

Najenda nods her head, "I'll join you, just to keep watch on this guy," She joins the three.

"Wonderful, let's go End," Esdeath orders and the three leave the room.

Najenda is the last one to leave and she scans Natsu for any weapons, "No Imperial arms?" She asks.

"Imperial arms...I don't think I've heard that before..." Natsu mumbles.

She stops in confusion, "WHAT?! You haven't heard of the Imperial arms End?"

"Oh he's so clueless, it's adorable!" Esdeath whispers, this only marks Natsu as a wild man for her which is attractive to her.

Najenda sighs, "Well the Imperial arms are-" She starts.

"Oh we'll tell him that later we've been told that story a thousand times, End what she means is how you use your black flames,"

"B-Black flames?" Najenda asks.

Natsu nods his head and looks at his left hand then ignites it, like a stove his hand burns with his black flame. Najenda stares into the flame and feels a lot of pain, suffering, and misery coming from the flames. It was like Natsu uses the suffering of others, or even himself to use his flames.

"So it is true, you can bend fire to your will End?" She asks.

"That is correct, he is the same as me, just with fire," Esdeath explains.

Najenda looks at Natsu with curious eyes, "You are completed different than what I expected End. You are not the insane blood hungry villain I thought you were," She admits.

Natsu nods his head and smiles brightly at her, "I thank you Najenda, that's the nicest thing anyone has said to me," He explains, he doesn't know why, but the attractive General makes him feel like he should be a better person than he is. She gives off an aura of justice and determination, such fire in her just makes him smile.

Esdeath gets a little jealous of Najenda for making him smile like that with no purpose, 'He is mine! You can not take him from me!' She glares at Najenda while the said general slightly blushes from his bright smile.

"Yeah...but this doesn't mean I trust you!" She warns and points at Natsu cutely.

Natsu laughs, "Of course I understand, so let us explore this city yes?"

For the rest of the day the three explored the Empire, for Esdeath, she loved spending time with Natsu and took notes on things Natsu loved like meat...and a lot of hot things. For Natsu, he was so clueless to be in a civilized kingdom and questioned everything which Esdeath and Najenda found extremely adorable. Speaking of Najenda she didn't think she would have such a enjoyable time just walking around a place she has explored hundreds of times before. If End is really the person they say he is, then why is End...Natsu, a caring, handsome young man that is assumed to live out in the countryside.

Najenda doesn't know the full story of End but this doesn't mean she won't stop here. She wants to know why Natsu killed all those people End is charged up, and why Esdeath trusts him so much even though they just met yesterday. Or did they meet in past? She has noticed that Natsu and Esdeath have similar ideologies once it comes to life, it's killed or be killed but they treat life in two different fashions.

Esdeath is more of a person that only accepts the strongest in her presence while Natsu accepts both weak and strong for what they are and encourages the weak to grow stronger. For example the three saw a weak duckling by a pond with the other ducklings leaving it for dead. Esdeath scoffed and said the duckling was sure to die but Natsu only smiled and said it will grow stronger. Najenda watched as the duckling, broken, and bleeding, stand back right up and follow its family. Fueled with the fire of survival to be with its family.

At the end of the day Najenda a grown to like Natsu that she considers him a friend at the end of the day, but a small part of him inside her still questions End for his past actions. A man of mystery that will take a few years for her to crack open like an egg, but will she succeed? That's a story for another time.

Now as the night awakens to take the skies, Najenda goes to sleep alone while Esdeath and Natsu get ready for bed in her room. Esdeath and Natsu are in the bath together with Esdeath overjoyed to bathe with Natsu but End on the other hand is completely confused of soap and the system of a bath itself.

Both naked, steam filling the room, and lights on. Natsu is sitting with Esdeath behind him washing his back with some soap. Her mouth waters as she washes his back, so strong and tan she likes that Natsu is innocent but mature at the same time. Clueless of the modern world but so mature in the heat of battle. It drives her insane just trying to resist her urges to take Natsu here and now but she wants to take it slow with Natsu. Love is very new to her, she always loved war but before she met Natsu she wanted to try her luck with love.

But the more she thinks about taking Natsu it makes her hot and bothered inside. Such a strong man just to wrap his arms around her but with the shyness to have her take over its such a combination to make any woman go nuts. After thinking about it for a few minutes she decides to take Natsu. Besides if Najenda is going to take Natsu away from her than she must act first on the first day before she can even come close to thinking of a plan to capture the heart of her wild card.

'You are mine Natsu,' She repeats a familiar line to herself.

Natsu feels as Esdeath runs her hands around her chest as she presses her busty chest against his back, "So Natsu...how about a little fun?"

...

..

.

"What's fun about a bath?"

* * *

  **The Poll**

* * *

 

Chibi FallenEnemy stands in front of you with two screens behind him.

"Hello Hello I, Fallen, has a choice for you the reader to choose from on my profile," He says as he points to the screens behind him and it turns on to reveal that one is 'Option 1' and the other is 'Option 2'.

"There are two paths this story can take I want to know which on is preferred by you,"

Fallen goes to Option one and it turns blue, "Option 1, Option 1 here is a Cannon true one. I assure you our man Natsu will get love in this one in this cold story. You will have a say in who he falls for and who he beds with! That's sounds grand doesn't it? But there's always a catch, people will DIE in this story then. You don't know who will die but people will die," Fallen explains with a nod and walks over to the second screen, which lights up red.

"Option 2, Option 2 here isn't cannon true, You can SAVE lives in this story. You have a say in who will die and who will live, but you don't have a say in Natsu's harem or his lemons, hell he might not even have lemons. So the bad part is that you can't decide who Natsu falls in love with or who he beds with,"

Fallen goes to the middle of the two screens and points to you, "For both these options, one must read the author notes to find out what the next poll will be about right so watch out for those notes at the end of each chapter yeah?" Fallen explains as he fixes his suit's collar.

"This is exciting isn't it?! Natsu working for the Empire, will he change to Night Raid or will he stay loyal to Esdeath? Will he choose love or what's right?"

"Anyway that's your options viewers, Option 1, or Option 2, pick your fancy in the comments!" He cheers and smiles.

"And if like this story than I thank you kindly and I hope to catch you in the next one,"

...

..

.

"TILL NEXT TIME!"

* * *

 

**HEY HEY HEY A story that isn't Fairy Tail x RWBY?! Crazy I know but I blame JBallinR12 for it. Our story Family means Everything got me into Akame Ga Kill and I LOVE IT! I finished the Anime and that was awesome so I'm gonna read Manga just to see the differences between the two. For those who noticed the two chapters in one day cheers to you my friend!**

**I was actually thinking of making story about Natsu replacing Tatsumi in Akame Ga kill but there's probably one out there already. Hell there may be one about a story like mine out there, but what can you do about it? I might make another story like that said idea but that's long into the future.**

**Sorry about the mistakes I wanted to bring this as a surprise to everyone, even my beta reader.**

**So if you like this story then tell me how you think of End/Natsu, Najenda, and Esdeath. Ideas for the future? Predictions? Stuff just to make a good review for me 'cause you that shit helps me a lot!**

**I'll catch you later!**


End file.
